This proposal is a request for funds toward the establishment of a bloc grant to enable the U.S. National Committee for the International Union of Biochemistry to support effective and numerically adequate U.S. participation in the 10th International Congress of Biochemistry. This Congress, to be convened under the auspices of the Gesellschaft fur Biologische Chemie of the Federal Republic of Germany, in the name of the International Union of Biochemistry will be held in Hamburg, FRG, during the period 25-31 July 1976. A travel award committee will be named to select from applicants those best qualified to represent U.S. biochemistry with due regard to such factors as age, geographic distribution and scientific interests, identification with learned and professional societies, participation in past Congresses and general standing in the specific community. In addition support will be provided to some U.S. biochemists invited by the German Organizing Committee.